James Doe
by LadyLush
Summary: It's a normal day at work for Healer Lily Evans until a beaten up messy haired, hazel eyed man becomes her patient. But when he wakes up he doesn't have a clue who he is. Can Lily bring his memory back and find his family or will he be a James Doe forever
1. Chapter 1

James Doe

Prologue

Lily Evans leaned against the wall, wiling herself not to fall asleep but her eyelids felt droopy. She let the wall support her as her breathing slowed down.

She was startled as a warm was thrusted into her hand. Her eyes went into focus as she looked at the cup and then at the masculine hand brushing against hers. Her emerald eyes trailed up a toned, tan muscular arm, to the top of a white short sleeved t-shirt and finally to an attractive face grinning down at her,

"You looked a little tired," he explained, as her face held a look of confusion. His grin stretched further across his handsome face as she glanced at the warm cup suspiciously. "It doesn't bite, you know."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did," said Lily truthfully. "I've seen a lot of strange things whilst working here."

He laughed and ran a hand through his messy raven black hair. It seemed like a habit. Annoying yet strangely endearing.

"Well this one doesn't bite," he chuckled. "The cute brunette nurse by the desk told me to give it to you. She said you needed a pick me up and I think she was right. You looked dead on your feet."

She was touched. A stranger – man she'd never seen in her life – actually seemed concerned about her welfare.

"Thanks, it's very sweet of you to do that," commented Lily.

"I just can't help being a knight in shining tin foil for pretty damsels in distress like you," he smirked.

She glared. He'd gone from caring to jerk like. "If you want a flirt or an easy girl then I suggest you check out the receptionist; she seems like your type."

"Oh you mean the busty talkative blonde? What a low opinion you have formed of me already," he gasped mockingly, clutching his heart dramatically. "Besides, I prefer redheads," he said, glancing at her red curls flowing over her shoulders.

"You're in the minority then," admitted Lily. "Even I don't like my hair colour."

"Why not? It's beautiful," he said smiling, twirling a strand around his fingers, and quickly letting it go as he saw the alarmed expression upon her face. "Sorry. It just goes beautifully with your green robes."

"Now I know you're lying," she laughed. She knew she was flirting back and she was [painfully aware of the fact she was enjoying it. Her jobs at St.Mungo's had always been stressful. Her social life since leaving Beauxbatons hadn't been her number one priority. After leaving school, she had attended two gruelling years at medical school and a further two years as a Trainee Healer. Those were the most hectic years of her life. She was currently starting her third year as a fully qualified Healer. Much to her disappointment, being fully qualified barely freed up any time of her busy schedule.

"You really do look pretty in those robes," he said sincerely. "It brings out the colour of your eyes. You seem familiar, have we met before?"

She blushed. "I'm sure I'd have remembered you."

"I am very unforgettable," he smirked. "But seriously, I'm sure I've seen you before."

"You've probably just seen me around the hospital," explained Lily. "I've been here practically 24/7, for the last four years."

"Sounds tiring."

"Very," she smirked, her pager in her pocket burned. She glimpsed at it and sighed. "I'm sorry but my patients need me."

"I've got to go anyways. I'm probably late by now," he grinned, starting to walk away from her.

"Nice talking to you!" called out Lily.

"It's a pleasure," he shouted, looking at her over his shoulder. He winked and blew a kiss at her. "The name's James by the way. Make sure you drink up, beautiful."

Then he was gone.

Lily stared down at the now cold cup of pick-me-up potion, smiling to herself. She took a sip before throwing it into a trash can. She set off towards her patient's room; the large angelic smile still radiating from her face. It might be hectic and tiring but the job did have the one perk of meeting truly amazing people everyday. She couldn't deny it; she loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"Healer Evans, he's crashing," shouted one of the nurses. Lily took one deep breath before getting to work on their nearly dead patient. A panicking healer is worse than no healer at all.

"Fill him up on heart revival potion," ordered Lily, flicking though the patient's chart frantically.

"He's already had the maximum dosage."

"And he's still crashing?" asked Lily incredulously. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the heart monitor. "He's flat-lining. Alright people stand back."

She quickly grabbed her wand out of it's holder on her belt and pressed it sharply at his chest directly above his heart. She could feel the power travelling through her wand as it zapped her patient. His body jerked violently for a second before going back to its frigid state.

"No response, Healer," commented Hannah, a blonde nurse, apathetically.

"Don't you think I know that?" she shouted, as she jabbed her wand harder into his chest. A higher surge of power shot into his body again, which jerked but it didn't jerk into life as she would have hoped.

"He's gone Lily," said Prue, a nurse and Lily's best friend at the hospital.

Lily sighed dejectedly. "Time of death: 11:23pm."

Prue turned off the heart monitor. Lily hated it when the room went silent. A silent room in a hospital could only mean one thing; death.

"Are his family here yet?" asked Lily, taking the chart and placed it under her arm.

"No his wife is dead and his daughter had to bring her children so she couldn't apparate and she doesn't like to floo so she's travelling here muggle style," explained Prue, pulling the white sheet over the Mr Hopkins dead body. "They'll be here in an hour."

"I'll go over his notes then," said Lily. "There has to be a reason why he died like that without responding to any of the potions."

Prue nodded and continued to clean up Mr Hopkins as Lily left the room.

She walked down the corridor and onto the third floor, peeking her head in several rooms checking on her patients. It was late at night and most of them were sleeping peacefully. Apart from the little girl who managed to knock a cauldron over, covering herself in a Swelling Solution. Her body had swelled up abnormally in patches. She had been admitted an hour ago and although the Deflating Potion (the antidote) had been given there and then Lily had advised her parents that she should stay overnight as a precaution. The solution had splashed onto her skin mostly but some of it had been swallowed which meant that her organs in her digestive system had been affected which could lead to further problems.

"Hey," smiled Lily gently. "Why are you not asleep?"

"I can't sleep," said the little girl quietly. She was cute with a head of blonde curls with a sweet pink bow and matching pyjamas.

Lily stepped into the room properly and sat down on the bottom of her bed. The girl, Amy, was in a ward containing five other children; all of them were sleeping apart from her.

"Why? Is it hurting anywhere?" asked Lily, going into Healer mode, checking Amy's temperature and looking through her chart. Fortunately all the swelling on her skin had now gone but there was no way of knowing about the internal organs unless Amy was feeling discomfort.

"No but its dark," whispered Amy.

Lily's eyes widened in understanding. She was afraid of dark, bless her heart.

"There's nothing scary about the dark," said Lily softly. "Nothing can hurt you."

"Everybody says there's an evil man though."

"Do you really think I'd let an evil man come and get you?"

Amy screwed up her face in thought for a moment before shaking her head. Lily smiled.

Lily got out her wand and waved it around for a second, muttering quietly under her breath. A ball of light grew at the end of her wand. She flicked it and it floated towards the bed hovering about a metre over the girls head. It was small but it cast enough light for the little girl to smile.

"Thank you," she said sweetly, laying her head down on the pillow.

"No problem, sunshine, just get some rest. Sweet dreams." Lily stepped out and closed the door quietly. She knew it wasn't the parent's fault but people should look after their children more carefully. Not that she'd know, this was going to be closest she'd ever get to looking after children. She was too busy for a boyfriend let alone get married and have a baby with someone.

As she had only been a fully qualified Healer for two years so far she wasn't high up enough to have her own office. Healers only got them when they become the head of a ward or department. Until then she had to work in different areas all over the hospital. In a few years when she was promoted or she was transferred to a different hospital she wanted to specialise in Spell Damage or Potion and Plant Poisoning. As much as she loved children she wanted to work with adults. I have no personal life, thought Lily; this is the only interaction with people I get.

She entered the staffroom which was nearly empty at this time of night. Only a few tired looking Healers were sat around on some of the many cluttered desks. Lily smiled and aid hello as she went over to the kitchen counter to get a cup pf steaming coffee.

Jessica Stanleys, a fellow Healer was stood there smiling.

"Is your shift nearly over?" she asked, looking as perfect as ever. Lily could look glamorous when she wanted but after several slaving hours at work any glamour she may have had seemed to dissipate. Jessica though, with her silky dark brown hair and perfect makeup, looked as though she'd just walked off the catwalk. Lily couldn't help but be jealous.

"No, unfortunately. I've been working for 12 hours since lunch; still plenty to do."

"I'm just about to go," she smiled smugly. "My boyfriend's taking me out for a romantic moonlit stroll."

"Sounds nice."

"Oh it is," grinned Jessica. "But you're so lucky. You don't have to spend hours waxing your legs or plucking your eyebrows because all you have is your job. You have no one to please but you. I suppose it makes life easier."

Lily smiled uncomfortably. She did wax her legs and she did pluck her eyebrows. There was no need to rub it in that all she had, and would ever have, was her job.

"I better go, I've got some charts to look through, files to file, notes to make and all that," exclaimed Lilt, brightly and falsely. She grabbed her coffee and sat down at the nearest empty desk. She quickly put her wavy red tresses into a high messy bun and put on her black rectangular glasses. The sophisticated look apparently.

Mr Hopkins chart looked normal. In fact his temperature had been returning to normal and so was his blood pressure. The green rash and sickness he been admitted with had gone. He was only staying over night because she was waiting for the blood tests. She should have gotten them ten minutes ago. Where were they?

"Healer Evans!"

Lily turned around in alarm towards the doorway. It was only one of the lab technicians with her test results. Strange, thought Lily, speak of the devil. The technician, Lily didn't know his name, handed her the piece of parchment and left with a smile. He was cute but the tests were more important.

She scanned the piece of parchment and with every word her eyes widened more. His magical residue levels in his blood were far too low to be normal. They weren't just low; they were practically non existent. Something was literally sucking the magic out of him. It clicked suddenly. The sickness. The green rash. He had an incredibly rare magical bug. A deadly magical bug. She quickly scribbled down the rest of his file report before running out of the room towards her boss, Harold Barkley.

Barkley was her boss. He wasn't the head of any ward or department but he was the head of all newly qualified Healers like her. He was a jerk and Lily always found him slightly pervy. He was completely sexist as well. He was the type of guy to think if women wanted to work in a hospital they should be nurses. She didn't think he was even a good Healer to be honest.

Lily knocked on his office door politely and opened it as she heard a muttered, "come in."

Barkley looked up in surprise to see a dishevelled Lily in his doorway.

"Well what does my favourite person want me for today?" asked Barkley, his light brown scruffy eyebrows raised. He was in his fifties Lily guessed with his neatly trimmed brown hair streaked with white. She presumed in his younger years he would have been handsome but now his hair was receding and his eyes surrounded by wrinkles with a slightly protruding belly. Even if he still had his youthful good looks it wouldn't matter because any beauty would be masked by his personality.

"Mr Hopkins, the man who died suddenly, he had Munningtons Disease," explained Lily. "When his family comes there'll have to go through extensive tests and if needed; treatments. I just thought I'd inform you. I'll tell the patient's family but could you have an intern run the necessary tests please."

"Of course," said Barkley smoothly. "Just make sure you do the report and have it on my desk within the next twenty four hours."

"Already done it, sir." She threw it down softly on his desk.

"At least you're good at something," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Lily, incredibly offended. "Are you like this because I'm a witch and not a wizard? Because I'll have you know I am the best Healer you have and you know it."

"Is that why Mr Hopkins died under your watch then?" asked Barkley spitefully.

Lily winced as though he'd just slapped her across the face.

"It's a rare disease," cried Lily. "I doubt even you would have noticed it in time. The symptoms are misleading and in theory he was recovering. If the blood tests had got to me quicker then maybe we could have done something about it but it would have been too late probably. It was extremely advanced Munningtons. It wasn't my fault."

"Just go talk to his family and then get a nurse to page one of the interns," ordered Barkley, completely unaffected by her little rant. Lily suspected he hadn't even been listening to her.

Lily sighed and nodded walking out of the room and walked down several flights of stairs towards the reception. She went over to the blonde receptionist who was currently looking extremely bored, filing her nails.

"Has anyone under the name of Hopkins arrived yet?" asked Lily.

The blonde looked up from her nails as she rubbed them on her bright pink robes. She flicked through her register and nodded. "A Mrs Virginia Hopkins with three delightful little angels," she answered with a sarcastic lilt.

"Thanks, could you make an announcement please?"

She sighed indifferently and dragged the microphone towards her and pressed the on button. "Can Mrs Virginia Hopkins please come to the main desk, Mrs Virginia Hopkins please come to the main desk." After pressing the on button she leaned back lethargically, lounging in her chair and went back to her nails.

A tearful woman in her thirties, carrying a baby with one arm and holding the hand of a toddler with the other. A ten year old followed behind her sadly. She was old enough to understand her grandfather was dead.

"Are you Healer Evans?" she half asked half sobbed.

Lily nodded. "Would you like to follow me Mrs Hopkins? There's a few things that I need to explain to you."

She led the family into an empty room which as used for this type of thing. Mrs Hopkins had followed her silently half in a trance as she sat down on a couch, almost clinging onto her children desperately.

"I am so sorry for your loss," said Lily softly. "We did everything we could to save him but we were too late." Silent tears dripped down Mrs Hopkins face. "I know you're going through a lot now but there is something serious I need to talk to you about. Your father died of a disease called Munningtons. It's very rare and it's deadly but it takes a while for it to take noticeable affect. Basically it drains you of your magical residue. Your father's was very advanced, there was no way we could have saved him to be honest but we can save you and your children."

Her head snapped up suddenly. "What do you mean save me and my family? Do you think we could have it?"

"It's a possibility; yes," replied Lily sensitively. "The disease is hereditary so any of your blood relations could have it."

"Only me and my children are related to him by blood."

"Well then the four of you need to have tests done immediately," said Lily firmly. "There's a possibility you didn't get the gene but we can't risk it. One of the interns will take you to a room where you'll all be tested. If we find the disease you'll have to stay here whilst being treated."

The woman nodded gravely as Lily told a nurse to page an intern. Carla LaFolle took over from Lily and lead the family to the test rooms. Lily quite happily walked towards the on call room so she could sleep until she was needed when she was paged; it was an emergency.

"Oh great," muttered Lily before sprinting through the hospital corridors and down flights of stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

"Oh no," whispered Lily, as she arrived on the Spell Damage floor. Several Medi-witches and nurses were around a bed. There was blood everywhere. She was stood only a few feet away and she couldn't tell whether it was a man or woman. She inhaled deeply and took action. "What's happened?"

"We've got a John Doe," said one of the Medi-witches. Lily knew her name to be Cassie but they were merely acquaintances. "He was found anonymously; there were Deatheaters on the scene but no Dark mark. He was probably left to die. He was violently attacked. We believe he endured the Cruciatus curse. He's got multiple fractures in both his arms and legs with heavy damage to the skull. At this point we don't know the full extent of his internal injuries."

Medi-witches sure talk fast, thought Lily, as she digested the information. "Has he had any potions?"

"No he's unconscious; he's not in pain. There was no need yet." The Medi-witches left. There was no more need for them to be there. They had to go see to the next emergency, their lives were probably more hectic than Lily's.

"Alright then, get me hundred millilitres of Blood Replenishing Potion now and some Bruise-Healing-Paste," ordered Lily, within seconds a nurse came back with a flask containing bubbling purple liquid. "Where's the paste?"

"We've ran out," explained Hannah. "They're making another batch of it as we speak."

Lily sighed but took the flask off of the nurse. She carefully placed the flask on the patient's mouth and poured it down slowly. The effects were immediate. The left side of his abdomen began to bulge.

"He's got internal bleeding I'm going to have to open him," Said Lily. "I need small vial of Draught of Living Death."

Hannah handed her it quickly and Lily once again poured a potion down her patient's throat. She knew he was already unconscious but she couldn't risk him waking up whilst she was doing this. The pain would be unbelievable.

John Doe was wearing what once was a nice black shirt but it was now sodden with blood. Lily ripped it open, her hands stained red. Lily winced. It was like a grotesque bubble had erupted on his skin, the size of her head. He was bleeding out. She used the Severing Charm to cut a hole around two inches deep and five inches wide. Blood poured out, blocking everything internal.

"I need suction," called out Lily. A moment later she could hear what sounded like the familiar sound of a vacuum. Although it was caused by a wand and a spell, not a muggle cleaning device. She found the source of the bleeding quite quickly and after a couple of moments muttering under breath some complicated charms and various wand movements it was sealed up. He was under no more danger as far as she knew.

"I need to tell Barkley," announced Lily. "I need one of you to get an intern to do a full body scan so we'll know the extent of his internal injuries and to apply the Bruise-Healing-Paste as soon as we get it. Also can one of you clean him up? It'll make it easier to see his superficial injuries?"

"I'll do both," suggested Hannah. "Do you want me to wake him up?"

Lily bit her lip in thought. "We'll let him wake up naturally so his body can rest. The draught I gave him earlier will keep him unconscious for the next ten minutes or so and then if he hasn't woken up by the morning we'll do it for him by potion. Oh and I need some blood tests done. We don't know exactly what happened during the attack. Did he come with a wand by the way?"

Hannah shook her head. "The Medi-witches said there were fragments at the scene of which looked like a wand but it had been blown apart."

Lily frowned. People could usually be identified by their wands. She muttered her thanks before going back to Barkley's office. Again.

She pounded on his office door in great distaste. She really didn't like coming here but it had to be done.

"Come in," he called from within the office. She entered and he looked up at her, surprised. "Again?"

"We've just got a John Doe, with no wand or any form of identification," explained Lily. "He's unconscious at the moment and he's suffering from multiple fractures, bad superficial wounds and most likely a lot of internal bruising."

"Well put him on the register as normal," said Barkley, bemused as to why this was a problem. "His family (if he has any) will see it and when he's to normal health he can be returned to them." 

"He was attacked by Deatheaters," said Lily, solemnly. "We can't just advertise him like that. We have no idea how much threat he is to them. We'll practically be signing his death warrant if we do that."

"Or he's a Deatheater himself," suggested Barkley.

"True; they didn't put up the Dark Mark," said Lily thoughtfully. "The nurses will find out when they're cleaning him up either way."

"Maybe you should clean yourself up."

Lily confusedly looked down on herself. Her lime green robes were now a sickly brown: dried blood. She pulled out her wand and waved it around herself. The blood siphoned off of her robes and within seconds they looked brand new again.

"I think I'll go look at this John Doe patient with you now," he proclaimed, standing up and walking towards Lily. "He could be a possible threat to the hospital."

"Possibly but I doubt it," admitted Lily, as they both walked to the ward John Doe as in. Barkley could occasionally be professional towards her and she had to confess that he was partway decent when he was like this.

"You have to stop being so naïve," he snapped, but not cruelly. "We're in a time of war: everyone's in danger. As a muggleborn you should know especially. This hospital is going to see the good people and the bad. Luckily for us we can kick the bad out."

Lily nodded understandably. She just didn't like seeing the bad in people, whoever they were.

"Healer Barkley, Healer Evans," called out Joseph Oldbridge, an intern, who was beside John Doe's bed. "The paste was ready and has been applied to only his face at the moment; the bruises there are starting to clear up. The nurse cleaned him up-"

"Has he got the Dark Mark?" interrupted Barkley, rather rudely in Lily's opinion as Joseph would have probably told him if he had anyways.

"No," answered Joseph. "He was definitely a victim in this case. I gave him a full body scan and blood tests. His results are in his chart."

Lily picked it up and flicked through. Just as she thought. As well as what the Medi-witch had told her, he did have internal bruising. But the pattern of the bruising proved the theory that he may have been attacked with Cruciatus curse.

"He still out?" asked Barkley, taking the chart off Lily.

"Yeah," replied Joseph, "His skull's been damaged. Obviously we can fix that but it's better to keep him unconscious for the time being."

Lily nodded and went to take a closer look of the patient. She gasped.

"What is it?" Barkley inquired, not taking his eyes of the chart.

"I know him," said Lily, her emerald eyes wide.

"What's his name?"

"James," she replied. "Actually that's all I know about him. About two weeks ago I met him briefly, here, at the hospital."

"Was he a patient?"

"I don't think so," said Lily, trying to recollect what he looked like that fateful day. "I can't remember there being anything physically wrong with him."

Joseph smirked.

"What?" asked Barkley, sharply.

"Nothing it just sounded like Healer Evans liked the look of our patient here."

Lily blushed and Barkley scowled. "Have a sense of maturity. Make yourself busy by checking the records. Look for any James's that have been admitted as a patient in the last month."

Joseph nodded and made himself scarce.

"What if he wakes up?" asked Lily.

"Then he'll be able to tell us who he is," replied Barkley with a shrug. "We just need to inform his family."

"I'll carry on treating him as normal," said Lily professionally. "Tell Oldbridge to get me the results as soon as possible; the patient's been in a serious attack, his family needs to be notified pretty much immediately."

"Of course." He turned to leave the ward but he was stopped by Lily.

"What name should I put on his chart?" she called out. "It says John Doe at the moment but we know his first name."

"Well put James Doe," he said, as though he was talking to a child. She glared at his back as he walked out.

Lily stared down at her patient. She smiled and smoothed his hair gently.

"Hey," she whispered before blushing. She was talking to someone who was unconscious and he was her patient! She felt so foolish yet a part of her was thrilled about the fact she'd get to speak to him again. She saw hundreds of people every week but he was the one who had stayed in her mind. He was a flash of humour, a sprinkle of fun and dash of excitement. He intrigued her to say the least. She glanced around the ward to see if any of the other patients could hear her. Of course they couldn't they were all asleep just like she should be.

"You've got yourself into a big mess you know," she carried on. Frowning at the cuts and fading bruises on his face. "Why would you let Deatheaters do this to you: pretty stupid when you think about it. I need you to be strong now though. I need you to wake up and tell me who you are. You should have you're family whispering things to you not some Healer you barely know. You deserve more." She started laughing quietly. "I've been thinking about you, you know. You made my hectic day bearable that day we met. You made me smile."

Something that's hard to do, thought Lily, ruefully.

"Am I interrupting something?" smirked Joseph.

"No I'm treating a patient," scolded Lily.

"Yeah right," he laughed.

"Remember that if you wish to get an actual job after your internship you rely on comment form the people above you," said Lily sternly. "People like me. Cheeky backchat and immaturity does not bode well with employers."

"Yes, Healer Evans," said Joseph politely.

"Good," said Lily. "Have you got the results?"

"There have been two James's admitted as patients in the past month," he recounted. "One was a twelve year old boy; he had sprouted horns. The other was ninety two year old who thought he was turning into a woman turns out he'd accidentally put on a pair of jinxed socks that switched the wearers gender. They don't quite match our patient."

"No not quite," said Lily sadly.

"You really care about you're patients, don't you?"

"Yeah," smiled Lily. "You have to if you want to be a good healer I suppose."

"I care but not to extent where I talk to them when they're unconscious."

She blushed. "I know him… kind of. Even though I met him only briefly I know he deserves a lot more than this. He cared about people he didn't know. Yeah sure he was a bit cheeky but he's one of those people who can walk in a room and the other occupants will light up and smile."

"He sounds amazing," sighed Joseph dreamily.

"Are you gay?" asked Lily, curiously.

"Nah I'm bisexual," he grinned. "I'm a slut what can I say? I'm not picky and you can't deny he's hot."

"Temperature wise yes," said Lily. "This is a totally inappropriate conversation to have about a patient."

"Well I'm off to get some sleep while I can," announced Joseph. "You should too. You're eyes are beautiful but not with black bags around them. You wouldn't want to scare our gorgeous patient when he wakes up."

"Cheeky git," muttered Lily, as he walked out of the door.


End file.
